A Change In Spirit
by Ravenwings13
Summary: Raven must protect the famous Harry Potter with her team, the Teen Titans. But when their relationship grows to dangerous levels with Raven's emotionally controlled powers bringing the ultimate evil, will Harry and Raven save the world? Together?
1. The Mission

"Get up, boy!" 

Another call from his horrid uncle meant it was time for 16 year old Harry Potter to retreat from under his nice warm comforter into the cold, cruel world that was number 4, privet drive. Harry sighed as he pulled on his baggy clothes. He was amusied that even depite his magnificent fortune in the wizarding world, he was still dressing in Dudley's hand me downs. Luckily it was only another horrible week until Hogwarts, his most favorite place in the world.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a place called Jump City a young 16 year old girl groaned as the sound of her alarm clock rang in her ears. She pointed a finger at it and a crackle of black energy emerged to poke the off button. She grumbled out of the bed and into the blinding sunlight. "Urg." She particularly disliked the sunlight, as it was very annoying in your eyes and made her sweat underneath her dark blue robe. Looking into the mirror she saw her dark violet hair completely haywire and smoothed it down as she applied black eyeliner. After dressing she floated down to the living room of the T shaped tower she lived in, poured herself a cup of herbal tea, then focused her purple eyes on a boy with spiky black hair and a mask covering his eyes. His name was Robin. He was the leader of the team she was in, a crime fighting group of friends called the Teen Titans. Robin had a new assignment. One which would change her life. Her name was Raven. 

"Titans, I've just been contacted by a really strange man," said Robin to his fellow teammates: Beast Boy, a changeling with the ability to change into any animal and a maturity level to annoy the heck out of anyone. Cyborg, a half robot half human with a drive to pack as much activity into his life as possible and a tendency to say, "booyah." Starfire, a very pretty, tall, red haired Tamaranian extra terrestrial girl with a happy disposition and also the secret (or not so) crush of Robin. And Raven, a shy, opinionated, somewhat dark half demon girl whose sarcastic remarks and wit helped her out of many situations. Even those involving the insufferable twit named Beast Boy.

"A wizard named Dumbledore has informed us of a current crisis in his wizarding world. None of us except Raven, whose powers are based around magic and who reads about this stuff actually should know about this place before. It is an entire community hidden from us 'muggles.' Our job as teen superheroes is to masquerade as wizards in his wizard school to protect a boy our age named Harry Potter. He is under threat from one named Voldemort. Voldemort used to be at large as an incredibly powerful dark wizard, murdering many until Harry stopped him as only a baby. He is coming back. There are some rules we must follow in order to keep undercover, for instance, in the wizarding world Voldemort is referred to as..."

Raven tuned Robin out. She already knew what he was going to tell them, she'd read about it. And she thought it would be very interesting to meet this famous "Harry Potter".

"And we'll all need special names. Cyborg, you're Vic Stone. Stary will be Kory Anders, and BB, Gar Logan. You all know the procedure. We also each have different parts of this mission. BB and Cy, you must be our eyes and ears- keep listening for signs of Voldemort, er You Know Who. Star and I'll manage records, meetings, reports and making sure we don't blow our cover. Finally- Raven. Since you possess actual magical powers, you'll be protecting Harry."

Raven looked up. "I don't do people. How am I supposed to act? I'm not social. I can't do it."

"Rae. You have to. You have magic. Sorry. But you'll figure out a way."

Raven sighed and returned to her herbal tea. What the hell was she going to do?

* * *

READ AND REVIEW please please please.

thanks sooo much.


	2. The Meeting

"Cmon, Ron, Hermione, LET'S GO. We've lost another empty compartment to the masses this year. Look, this one's nearly empty." 

The threesome sat down in a booth with a very antisocial looking girl. She had dyed black hair and purple eyes, engrossed in a book titled "The Fellowship of the Ring."

"Hi," said Ron, in a bit of a scared tone. "I'm Ron, this is Hermione and this is Harry."

Raven looked up from her book and raised her eybrows. Was this the Harry she was looking for? The scar on his forehead told her everything. Wonderful. He had come to her. This made things much easier. Now she just had to make friends with him. The difficult part. As she mumbled "Raven" as a short introduction, she looked over the three. Ron was a bit gangly with red hair and freckles. Hermione, an excited but yet collected and intelligent looking girl with brown hair, and Harry. Harry... He was absolutely gorgeous. To her, anyway. He had jet black hair and deep green eyes. Funny glasses, but she didn't care. It was very confusing that none of the other girls around him seemed to care about liking him for his looks or sense of humour, only liking him for his fame. Disgusting. She suddenly realized she was staring, something VERY unlike her. She immediately turned bright red and smothered her face into her world of hobbits and elves. How embarrassing.

Harry looked at Raven as she spoke her name. Wow. She didn't look normal, more exotic actually. She was extremely pretty though no other boys seemed to notice. It was strange, he had a feeling that she was someone who shared the same pain and internal problems as he, someone who could understand. Especially after Cho. Blubbering idiotic girl. He really wanted to get to know her. And he didn't know it but she did too.

* * *

Starfire and Robin wandered down the aisle of the car, then came across a compartment with only 3 people. Introducing themselves they were Draco Malfoy, then simply only Crabbe and Goyle. Robin quickly got to like Malfoy, for despite his evil aura, he was very interesting. Starfire could talk to Crabbe and Goyle and not feel like a total alien idiot because at least they didn't LOOK confused.

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg had found a group of gamer type Hufflepuffs. They spent the entire trip engaged in conversation arguing over which was better, xbox or gamestation. They were all getting along quite nicely.

* * *

Raven had quite grown to like the three wizards she shared the compartment with. Hermione was the only person who could match her wit and sarcasm. And she was a complete bookworm. They had spent at least half the trip discussing the finer parts of JRR Tolkien's work.

Harry had been talking to Ron.

"Ron, do you think Raven will be in Slytherin? She looks like a Slytherin. I hope she gets in Gryffindor."

"Wow. You really rate her, don't you, Harry?"

Harry decided not to reply to this, and suddenly a meandering river outside the window was extremely interesting.

Malfoy, making his usual visit, opened the compartment to make fun of the three. He started to flirt with Raven, and to his surprise and Harry's delight, she shot him a glare that could kill a small dog. Malfoy staggered out of the compartment, dumbfounded that this girl who looked so Slytherin could be so... negatively responding to his advances.

By the middle of the trip Ron and Hermione were arguing again and Harry had retreated to Raven's side of the compartment. They spoke now and then, both getting to know the other just barely. Raven found herself not being as much of a gated fortress of a person as usual. Although dangerous, she liked it. She wasn't quite as rude, not as cynical. And for some reason they kept getting closer. Centimeter by centimeter. By the end of the trip from being on opposite sides Harry and Raven were 1 and 1/2 feet from each other...

The reason Raven had given for her being there in her 5th year was as a transfer student from America. She made it look like she was a wealthy orphan and she was being transferred due to the quality of schools- Hogwarts was well known for its high standards. Luckily the others fell for it, and she was welcomed in, just as planned.


	3. The Sorting

At the sorting ceremony, the other students of Hogwarts got a glimpse of the newcomers as they were sorted into houses after the first years. A black haired, good looking boy with a strange looking mask and a nice build was the first. Robin Jason was his name. Immediately he was a Slytherin, for being determined and sly, silent and ambitious. Next was a girl named Kory Anders, a tall, beautiful red haired girl who was put into Hufflepuff immediately. Then a boy named Garfield Logan, short, skinny, and slightly greenish. Also Hufflepuff. His friend Vic Stone followed, a muscular older African American boy with a very intimidating look about him, put into Gryffindor after a bit of thought by the thinking hat. And finally there was Raven Azar, an ashen skinned, rather different looking girl who really had no interest in anything but her book.

"I bet she gets put in Slytherin. That way, I can have my way with her. No girl resists my charm and gets away with it." Draco Malfoy said across the way from the Slytherin table. Harry turned around. He hated to admit it, but Raven did look like a Slytherin type. But once you got to know her, she was much more of a Gryffindor than she liked to admit. She was a bit creepy, yes. But her interests were very expansive. She didn't like to torment people, or get in with teachers. She was her own type of person.

"Ravenclaw!" Harry sighed. He knew it. But he was pleased to see that Draco was considerably irked as well. He might have a chance after all.

* * *

As Raven was being sorted, she had thought she wouldn't care which house she was in. But as she progressed along the line, she realized that she wanted to be in a house where she wasn't considered evil. Slytherin would do her absolutely no good, especially with her having to deal with both her father and Voldemort. She knew she wouldn't get into Gryffindor, she was much too gloomy. But how would she protect Harry? She would have to talk to Dumbledore. As the name "Ravenclaw" was called out, a sinking feeling appeared in her stomach. Please please please let Dumbledore be able to fix it...

* * *

"Bloody hell." Ron stared as he read his schedule. "Potions with Snape, then Defense against the Dark Arts with that new teacher, Professor Bloomingfield…" 

"That evil looking teacher," Hermione added. "She looked downright evil! And did you see how she was getting in with Snape? They should elope and leave us all in peace!"

"Damn right. So then I have Double potions on Tuesday…"

As Ron rambled on with complaints about his schedule, Harry looked at their own. Their schedule was rather ugly looking this year, but he was happy that there were so many classes with Ravenclaw. He didn't know why he was so fixated, but Raven was different. She wasn't popular, like Ginny and Cho had been. She was more to herself, yet seemed like she hated that, like she wasn't trying to be antisocial and cold but in fact it was something she needed to do. When he had talked to her on the train she had seemed like she wanted to tell him some things, but couldn't. Now that he remembered, many times she had started to say things, then said never mind, cutting herself off. He wanted to help her.

* * *

"Headmaster? I would like to speak with you." 

"Yes, young Raven?"

"Well, you know how I'm supposed to be protecting Harry? Well I got put into Ravenclaw and I see a problem there. I need to be in Gryffindor. I need to be as close to him as possible. Well, meaning… you know." Raven turned red.

Dumbledore laughed. "Yes, Raven, I understand. I will speak to the Sorting Hat and the other teachers, including the head of Gryffindor house and see if I can pull some strings, hmm?" He gave her a warm smile. Like he knew the other reason why she really wanted to be in Gryffindor. She'd just have to trust him.


	4. The Transfer

"Kneel, FOOLISH MORTAL." The commanding voice of Trigon thundered throughout the underground cave.

"I kneel for no one but myself. But if we are here to do business, then I shall sit," replied the reptilian, high pitched voice of the one the wizarding world had come to fear. Lord Voldemort raised a thin eyebrow at the demon king. Trigon gestured to a room that was outside of his realm full of evil, fiery soldiers.

"So, you want to strike a deal, eh, 'Voldemort'?" asked Trigon skeptically.

"Yes, Trigon. Surely you have heard of the boy named Harry Potter, and his strange defeat of me 16 years ago?"

"Yes. And you want him eliminated?"

"No. At least, not yet. I believe that he, along with another, could hold the key to my success at ruling the worlds of both Muggle and wizard. But I cannot do it alone. For you see, Potter has great power. And the other, paired with him, could help me to power, or bring my downfall. You see, the other is your daughter, the one called Raven. She is the only other who can match Potter's power, besides me. So, I propose a partnership. You help me capture them, and supply the forces I need to take over. While your minions along with mine are conquering, you simply need only to sit back and watch. When the world is mine, I will share 50 of the spoils with you. And you will benefit considerably, I assure you."

"What makes you think that I would condescend to work with a mortal like you?"

Voldemort motioned from the darkness. A tall, thin, blonde man with long, slicked back hair and a black robe appeared.

"This is my associate, Lucius Malfoy. He is a brilliant man. He has discovered a way to literally suck the power from any magical being, concentrate it, and deliver it to another being, such as yourself. So, when I rule the world, you will rule the universe. I only ask for the world."

"Hmmm. And how would the two subjects be obtained? My daughter has defeated me once before, and as I hear, you're not doing too well with dear Harry yourself."

Voldemort glared. "That will all change soon. Lucius has a boy in the same grade as Harry. And it turns out that Raven has been sent to protect him, putting them both in the clutches of Draco Malfoy, Lucius's son. It will be very easy."

"I am interested. It is a deal. Now tell me the details…"

* * *

Harry woke with a start somewhere. It had only been a week, and his scar was aching again. Burning now more than ever. Something was happening again, something worse than anytime before. Why him? He had no extraordinary power. Just pure luck. He wandered downstairs, into the common room, and sat down before the fire. All alone, to ponder.

* * *

Raven had survived the first week of Hogwarts all alone, in the Ravenclaw common room with the stupid prick Ravenclaws who thought they were oh so clever. She woke with a start, for she had had a dream. Her father was back. And for some reason, another man was with him, radiating as much evil as Trigon. Could that be possible? As she walked downstairs to the common room, she heard the door swing open. Professor McGonnagal, the head of Gryffindor house, stepped in. Raven was surprised. What was she doing here?

"Oh, Raven! I'm glad I found you so quickly. I have your transfer affirmation right here. We always to transfers in the dead of night, to avoid commotion, but usually our students are asleep, resting for the next day's classes." She gave Raven an approving look. Raven just stared at her.

"Anyway, go quickly and bring down your trunk. You're moving into the girl's dorms in Gryffindor tower. The password is 'Est Stultus.' I suspect you can make it on your own?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

"Right. Get some sleep, now."

"Thank you again, Professor."

The professor smiled at her. "You're certainly welcome, Raven. You have a lot of potential, dear. Keep up the good work in Transfiguration."

"Thanks."

McGonnagall smiled and stepped out of the hole into the hallway. And then she was gone, as soon as she had come.

Raven followed the sheet's instructions until she arrived at the Gryffindor common room. She hadn't talked to Harry much since the train, though she had hung out with the three as if they were her friends. This brought many glares from the Ravenclaw table, but she didn't care. She almost considered them _really_ her friends. Hermione must be exactly like her, if not just a little happier. Which got rather annoying sometimes, but it wasn't stupid happy like Star and BB. She really LOVED reading. As much as Raven, but she could actually show emotion. And Harry had lots of things in common with her, but it was difficult for them to talk. She didn't know why. But she wasn't really a talking person, she supposed. And Draco kept bothering her. He was SO annoying and self centered. If his ego grew one more size Hogwarts would collapse. She certainly didn't want it to, so there was no way she was going to give in to him. Besides, he was evil. Disgusting, but evil. That may be one of the reasons she didn't want to fraternize with him. She was not evil. She was NOT evil. Suddenly she realized she was just standing in front of the portrait hole, and the fat lady was grunting in her sleep. She sighed. "Est Stultus."

The fat lady murmured, "yes dear" and swung open. Raven stepped in.

Harry was still staring into the fire when the portrait hole swung open. Who would be coming in at this time? He saw the silhouette of a girl, a little shorter than him. He squinted as she came into the light. Raven! What was she doing here? She almost walked by him until she noticed, and sat down on the other seat without a word.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Ravenclaw."

"Transfer."

"Really?"

"No. I'm actually a pig in disguise. I took a polyjuice potion."

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"I'm not lying."

"Psh."

They both stared into the fire for a few minutes, then Raven asked,

"What are you doing up?"

"Umm… it's complicated."

"How can it be complicated? That makes no sense. It's stupid."

"Well, my scar hurt… and every time it hurts, Voldemort is up to something. It's weird. Never mind."

"No, Harry. That's important, that's serious. Not weird. I have the same thing. My fath- I mean, sometimes that happens to me. That's why I'm up now. Besides being transferred and stared down by McGonnagall, I mean. I got a dream, and…"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"No. I told you. You have to finish."

"Well, let's just say I have the same kind of thing you do. I can see when bad things are happening, or going to happen. I happened to see someone who I think is Voldemort in my dream, and something else. A demon. A really powerful one."

"If they're plotting, that's bad."

"I don't know. I happen to, er, know about this demon, and he doesn't make alliances with mortals."

"That's good. Because if he's powerful, then we're all screwed."

"Not necessarily."

"What do you…"

But she had gotten up and was already up the stairs, opening the door to the dorm.

"Good night, Raven."

He heard a faint reply, and then the sound of a door closing. He sighed, looked into the fire a bit more, then headed up to his own dorm and fell asleep.


	5. The Project

Annie: You're full of... organs, aren't you?  
Dale: Why, yes. Yes I am!

Annie: And you wouldn't notice if you were, perhaps, missing a few, would you? Dale: Mmm, probably not.

Annie: Invader Zim Rocks.

Dale. Along with daria and teen titans.

Annie: GIR! Why is there BACON in the SOAP!

Gir: I made it myself!

Dale: WOW.

Annie: Shut your noise tube, Taco Human!

Dale and Gir: But I _need_ tacos! I need them or else I will _explode_. That happens to me sometimes.

Dale: Ok. On with the story.

* * *

The next weeks passed without event, until the day Hagrid assigned the new project for Care of Magical Creatures. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were temporarily at a peace, until Hagrid showed them the new creature they'd be taking care of. 

"This here is a slimy wigdisk. Got to be careful, er else they'll… OW! Heh, heh. It's ok, just a little scratch."

Hagrid quickly hid his gashed, bleeding hand behind his back and smiled sheepishly. Draco went into hysterics.

"If you can't control the bloody thing, how the hell do you expect us to?"

Although he was being extremely rude again, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Raven had to agree. The Wigdisks were round in shape, and rather flat. The edge that stuck out, most likely the one giving them the surname "disk" was covered in dangerous looking spines. The rest of the beast was covered with a tough leathery skin, and its two eyes and nostril slits poked out from the top, glaring menacingly at any poor child who wandered too close. It seemed to have no legs or mouth, and simply spun around to get places.

"Wonder why it doesn't get dizzy and throw up?" said Ron daftly.

"Probably because it doesn't have a mouth," replied Harry. "I don't know how that stupid thing can eat. Mine will most likely die the first week. It's a bad mark, but I have to consider which is worth more, my grades or my life."

"Now, this here project'll be a little different. I've assigned you inter' groups of two. Firs' group, Parvati and Lavender. Neville and Luna. Padma and…"

He went on. Harry wondered which group he would be in. He hoped Raven's but that was highly unlikely.

"And that leaves us with three, after Ron n' Hermione. Oh, dear. Um, the last group'll have to be Raven, Draco…" Harry's heart stopped. "…and Harry."

All three holders of the names stared at him. This was a recipe for DISASTER.

"Alright, Potter." Draco spat with obvious contempt. "Just try not to screw it all up for us, Raven and me. We want to get a good mark, and with stupid partners it won't work. What'll we do with this bloody thing?"

Raven stared at Draco. "Let's just go to the library and find out how to NOT get ourselves killed, alright?"

"Whatever you say, Raven." He drew out the last word and finished with a slight smile at Raven. Harry narrowed his eyes and glared.

"Malfoy, I think it'll work better for you and your precious marks if you let us do the work and you sit back in the Slytherin common room laughing with your cronies about how you shoved the work onto two Gryffindors. Maybe we'll get a better grade."

"No. This time, I'll actually do something. This stupid, ugly old beast is… interesting."

"Sure? Sure your father's not going to get Hagrid sacked or something if it makes you scream? You didn't look so happy- or shouldI say,"interested"-when Hagrid tried to show it to us."

Raven rolled her eyes. She couldn't concentrate on her book and she really didn't care if they worked together or not. But for now, the only way to get through was to make temporary peace.

"SHUT UP! Both of you. We'll do it all together. We'll go to the library tomorrow for 3 hours, find out what we need, then take turns feeding, watering, poisoning, etc. the… Wigdisk. Got it? Now chill."

She walked off. Both boys ran to catch up with her. They walked all the way up to the castle, Malfoy and Harry arguing the entire way, Ron and Hermione behind, and Raven deeply involved in J.R.R. Tolkien.

The next day at the library passed without much fuss. The boys stayed quiet for short periods of time until the school librarian threatened to curse them if they didn't shut their noise tubes. After which they were very silent.

* * *

The next week passed with peace as well. The week after Dumbledore announced the first annual winter ball for Hogwarts. 

"Due to the amount of... requests...the Hogwarts staff has decided to hostour first annual winter ball. In order to attend, it will cost 2 sickles each. You must also have a dance partner, preferably one of the opposite sex."

There were giggles from the first years at the Hufflepuff table. Plus Beast Boy.

"AHEM. As I was saying, it will be on December 19th, or the Saturday after next. I propose you find a partner quickly."

Harry glanced at Raven. She was very involved in her new book. When she heard the date of the dance, she looked up and Harry could have sworn she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Then at Draco. He had seemed to notice it too, because he glared at Harry and gave him a look that clearly claimed Raven. But she wasn't his. Harry would get to her first.

"The ladies must ask the gentlemen for this ball. That is all. Enjoy your supper."

Shit.

* * *

The winter ball became the talk of the entire school as unimportant things such as homework, classes, etc were pushed idly aside. As the date of the ball grew nearer, one could say a mating dance of sorts began, with every boy in the castle vying for a certain female's attention. Or, in Ron and Beast Boy's case, any female. Unfortunately, despite the futile wishes of the students, exams were still coming up on the _18th_, and it was crunch time. Harry barely saw Raven, except when the foursome was studying and in class. All she did in her spare time, besides read, study, and draw, was meditate. And talk to her new friends, of course. She still hadn't asked anyone, but Hermione said she was thinking about it.

* * *

Today was the last day for their Care of Magical Creatures project. Harry and Raven had walked to the hill on the edge of the grounds, where they were keeping their slimiy wigdisks at bay, having a debate on the preference of being a animagus or a metamorphagus. Draco was waiting for them, with his usual brilliant smile for Raven and glare for Harry, though to Harry's immense satisfaction Raven brushed right past Malfoy's sparkling white chompers. (hahaha I crack myself up. Chompers! whooo...)

They kept the wigdisks in a steel box, and since they couldn't fly up into the air, they rested on the ground or moved around, bumping into one another and the sides of the box. To Harry, Malfoy, and Raven's surprise, they were all alive. Even though Raven and Malfoy had both admitted to attempting to poison them at some time, these suckers were quite durable. Nearby, Hermione and Ron were aghast at the survival of theirs as well.

"Hermione! Look! They're alive!"

"Brilliant, Ron. You're a genious."

The last task of the project was to transport the wigdisks in their box to the front of Hagrid's hut, which took a very long time, because they weren't allowed to use levitating spells. During this time, the topic of the ball came up. Draco, mainly for Raven's benefit, began to brag about how many girls wanted to go with him, and how many had asked him, and how many he had _declined._ Raven groaned. Every time he was around her, it seemed, it was brag brag brag. He liked her, obviously, though she did not return that feeling. Harry was different, but due to exams, she had pushed everything out of her mind until yesterday evening, when the ball was announced. Since then it had been a nightmare. Bloody hell.


	6. The Bagman's Gambit

Chapter 7: The Bagman's Gambit

Okay, I'm REALLY sorry it took me so long to update, but Teen Titans doesn't come on very often anymore and HP4 hasn't come out on DVD yet so I'm finding myself lacking sufficient inspiration. Plus I had no idea where this story was going. Writers block evil. Meh.

BTW: The Bagman's Gambit is a song by the Decemberists. Go listen to them. It rocks.

* * *

The plan was set in motion. Lucius had prepared everything, and as soon as his son came home for the winter holidays he could initiate. Through instruction from Voldemort, they had tested their invention. The unsuspecting witch they had tested it on was now sitting, powerless as a Muggle, in Malfoy's basement. Cries of pain and frustration emanated periodically from there, but they were growing dimmer, and such cries only fueled Lucious's determination. From here his power would grow unlimited, until he was equal with both Voldemort and Trigon. And when they least expected it, he would drain their power and become the most powerful of them all.

* * *

Robin paced around his dorm. He hadn't ever blatantly showed his feelings for Starfire, though it was evident that the entire team had noticed. He had tried every means necessary to keep her out of his mind, from attempting Quidditch to playing video games with BB and his new cronies. It never worked, and he couldn't get her out of his head. Ever since he assigned them to the job of organizing the team's meetings and undercover operations, he'd been with her the entire time. It didn't help that she was extremely tall and that her skirt was too small. His professional mood was severely damaged by her presence, and although they got a lot done, there was a certain tension every time they shared a room alone, which was now escalated by the fact that Hogwarts was now having a winter ball. Along with the threat of Trigon and Voldemort, Robin felt about to snap. He was also at the end of his rope with Malfoy, who shared his room. Malfoy radiated a certain arrogance that was not based on intelligence, power, or prowess, but pure petty reasons like bloodline and wealth. Robin had long since learned of the death eaters, and ever since he found out that Malfoy's father had been/was one he'd kept a close eye on his roommate. As Robin progressed to the room of requirement, his usual ops center, he thought about his one humorous break, knowing that Malfoy had himself kept a close eye on Raven in very romantic way. And unless Raven had been suddenly replaced by a completely opposite clone, he was pretty sure that Malfoy may end up sprouting another arm if he kept it up. Raven herself was another story, because she seemed happier and happier each time Robin saw her, although she still said little and littler yet about her watch on Harry. There had been no disturbances in the castle yet and everything seemed to be going according to plan. As soon as he had though this, the original haunter of his thoughts bounded into the room with a huge smile and a shout of, "Robin!"

"Hey Star," he replied, smiling back.

* * *

Raven sat on her bed contemplating, as she seemed to be more and more these days, something other than her father and controlling her emotions. Her dreams used to be either nonexistent or about her father and Voldemort, but now a new dream appeared containing two brilliant green eyes smiling at her. It was the first happy kind of dream she'd ever had. And now she would think about not just school or evil or how stupid everything was, but about people. She began to think about how she hadn't been such a person before, and maybe now she was becoming a little more human. It could all be too sweet to last, but she hoped it would. There was really nothing going on. They had gotten top marks on their project (extremely surprising), with or without Malfoy's help. And now there was that horrible event coming up. Usually she would just ditch it, despite the pleads of her new friends, but she felt this encompassing and completely new urge to associate with her fellow students. Pointless and meaningless reasons against it were constantly in her mind (I don't have a dress…I don't have a date…It'll be boring…Too much money…Bad music…) but yet none held any significance and she knew it. She sighed and sat back against the wall. Maybe she just shouldn't go to keep herself sane. That would be a good enough reason. As soon as this thought crossed her mind Hermione walked into the room.

"Hey Raven."

"Hey Hermione."

"What's up? Thinking deep and intelligent thoughts again?"

Raven chuckled. She really liked Hermione's wit and unlike Ron and even sometimes Harry, she could almost always sense when Raven wanted to be alone and when she wanted some company, like now.

"Yeah, about the effect of wormroot on the feather of a Griffith. Did you know that if you try to make a wormroot into a rootworm, it doesn't work? I tried."

"What? Isn't that the same thing?" Hermione laughed. "Anyway, I know you don't want to talk about it, but what are your final plans for the winter ball? You know I really want you to go, and Ron's already asked me to ask him, and I told him that it would be okay, but knowing us I'm going to need some serious support by the end of the night due to his recently acquired singing habits."

This comment earned another laugh from Raven, who knew exactly how horrendous Ron's recently acquired singing habits could prove.

"Actually, I have no idea what I'm going to do."

Hermione looked genuinely surprised. "Really? You're still deciding? I thought you for sure wouldn't want to go…"

"Well, I think I may be turning human, because I'm having second thoughts."

"Wow…so saying you did go, do you have a dat- I mean dress?"

Although she noticed Hermione's deviation from the subject, Raven answered the first question.

"I haven't asked anyone or anything, though Malfoy's made it perfectly clear that he's turned down many girls in order for me to ask him, which I would do only if he were the last… no, I wouldn't ask him at all."

Hermione laughed. "I'm sure. The last thing any girl besides those obsequious pricks in Slytherin needs is a date like Malfoy."

"And what if he also has acquired singing habits? Like even worse than Ron's? What'll I do then!"

They both laughed and then Hermione decided to venture to suggest that Harry didn't have a date yet.

"I don't know, Hermione. Anyway, do you have a dress?"

Ignoring the obvious change of topic, Hermione decided to press.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Trying to be patient, Raven replied, "I mean, I _don't know._ About a lot of things about Harry. He's really nice to me and funny and stuff, but there are so many things between us and about my feelings I'm not sure about. Anyway, _do you have a dress?_"

Apparently this was satisfactory to Hermione, who described her silvery blue sleeveless evening gown with empire line that flowed gently past her ankles and her shoes that glittered like the sun off morning dew. This brought very watery thoughts to Raven's head, but she ignored them. When Raven admitted that she had no dress, Hermione gasped.

"You have to have a dress, stupid! When we go to Hogsmeade on Wednesday we'll go to Madame Chineleia's Dress Emporium. She has the best stuff. Damn! I have to go tutor Neville this evening, and I completely forgot. I'll see you later Raven. Nice talking with you, though!"

Hermione hurried out of the room, and Raven realized that she'd had her first ever session of the infamous "girl talk."


	7. Dancing With Draco

**Chapter 7: Dancing With Draco**

That morning the Daily Prophet arrived with a large and formidable headline: "Twenty Ministry Officials Disappear" with a picture of a rather frazzled looking Cornelius Fudge on the front. Hermione yanked open the front page.

"Oh my God."

Raven looked over from her orange juice. "What?"

"Look!"

Raven read, "The ministry is in a state of chaos as officials try to discover the mystery of the missing wizards. As of last night, twenty ministry officials disappeared from their homes."

"Bloody hell! Is my dad alright?" Ron's eyes widened in fear. Hermione quickly scanned the list of missing wizards and witches.

"No. He's fine. I reckon your mum would've sent you a letter anyway."

Harry took the paper from Raven's hands. "What do you think happened to them?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What do you think? Voldemort, of course." Ron winced at the name; he was the only member of the group who had not come to terms with the saying of the Dark Lord's name.

Meanwhile, Harry was rifling through the pages of the paper. He got to another page, and then gasped. "They've taken a teacher! From Hogwarts!"

"What?" replied his friends in unison.

"Yeah! Listen to this: 'The ministry officials are not the only who have gone missing. Hogwarts' newest Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Bloomingfield."

A dark, unsafe feeling settled over Raven. She was doing her job, but somehow felt that the Teen Titans were not protecting Hogwarts as they should be. She was sure that it would be mentioned, however, as she glanced up at the teacher's table to see that, in confirmation, Professor Bloomingfield was not there. She looked at her friends. Harry's face was extremely troubled, as if he felt as unsafe as she. Hermione looked equally shocked, although Raven guessed that this was more having a teacher disappear than the fact that _some_one disappeared, and that the lessons would be off. Ron, however, looked positively gleeful. This was because, although Hogwarts had been infiltrated, Ron had particularly been picked on by the missing professor, and had gone through considerable bouts of copious weeping because of her, or so she had been told by Harry.

Sure enough, Dumbledore stepped to the podium in front of the great hall.

"Students of Hogwarts! I have some dreadful news. Your professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Bloomingfield, has been… kidnapped."

A gasp could be heard throughout the hall, and although some students had the same reaction as Ron, it was easy to see that everyone was frightened by this sudden breach of their safety.

"Luckily, we can rest easy knowing that many Ministry officials are on the case to find this missing teacher, and the rest of the missing Ministry workers who have also gone missing. Also, know that Hogwarts itself has not been breached. Professor Bloomingfield was out at the Hog's Head last night, having a nightly firewhisky. She was last seen leaving the shop, and never returned to Hogwarts. Let me make myself clear: She was _not_ taken from Hogwarts. As of now, being in Hogwarts is not a danger. Please let us have a moment of silence for the hope of a safe return of the Professor."

The school fell silent. Not a single voice was heard, as students wished not only for the safety of the professor, but for the school and themselves.

* * *

The Gryffindor 6th year's Charms class that day was particularly drab. They spent the entire day learning wind charms, which would thrust a bout of wind out of the tip of a wand which would travel until it hit the nearest wall with a gentle _whoosh_. Hermione, of course, had already perfected the spell. Raven and Harry were close seconds, tying and getting the spell right at the same time, while Ron continued to only produce a gentle breeze.

"Spiritus!" "SPEEritus!" "SpirITus!" "Spyrytis!"

Hermione grew annoyed and chastised Ron for not getting it right. She went over to him and gently guided his hand to the target they were practicing on, slowly murmuring the incantation in his ear, as he repeated it.

Raven was preoccupied with her thoughts. How could they let this happen? She couldn't help but be angry at herself and her teammates for not keeping a closer eye on all the teachers.

Since they had this class with the Slytherins, Malfoy was using it as an excuse to shoot bouts of wind at unsuspecting girls' skirts, snickering as they flew up and as the girls tried vainly to cover themselves. Malfoy caught sight of Raven talking to Harry, and moved closer to her to get a good shot.

"SpIRitus!"

The spell flew forward and hit Raven's skirt, sending it upwards. Malfoy, unfortunately, did not get a good glimpse of anything because Raven's lightning fast reflexes pushed her skirt down with her left hand and had her wand pointed towards him with her right.

Harry, however, had been faster, and had his wand underneath Malfoy's chin.

Raven's purple eyes were flashing fiercely with rage.

"You. Are. Dead."

Malfoy's eyes widened with fear, and Harry touched her arm. "Raven, it's okay. He's too low. Don't give him such a quick escape."

Raven, still burning with anger, snatched her arm away. "I'm fine!" she snapped. "I can take care of myself."

Harry moved back, hurt, but didn't say anything. He moved his eyes instead to Malfoy, who although still looked as scared as hell, had a slightly mocking smirk on his face.

"Sorry, Potter."

Raven glared at him.

"He's right. You're too low." And with that, she turned and stalked out of the classroom, giving the excuse to Professor Flitwick that she had to use the bathroom.

Malfoy turned to Harry.

"You're pathetic. Have to take orders from a girl. Disgusting."

Draco smirked at him and turned away to find another less scary prey.

Hermione and Ron, who had just witnessed the scene, turned to Harry.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron. "Why did she do that? I know Malfoy was being a son of a bitch, but you didn't do anything!"

Hermione said nothing.

Harry shook his head. She was so unpredictable. She had been like this less lately, but whenever it happened it was with greater intensity. Sometimes when she was angry or moody, it was for no reason that he could see.

* * *

At the team meeting that evening in the Room of Requirement, all the members of the Teen Titans came together.

Robin looked around at his teammates.

"Okay. This is an emergency meeting. One of the teachers has been kidnapped. We should've been there to stop it."

Beast Boy interrupted. "How could we have done anything? She was outside the walls of the castle!"

"Beasty has a point," added Cyborg. "Since we're masquerading as students, we can't go outside the boundaries."

Robin clarified. "We may not have been able to prevent her kidnapping by directly guarding her, but we should've been more aware of the teachers. We've been focusing too much on the students. And we still have no leads on what exactly Voldemort is doing."

Cyborg interrupted. "Actually, BB and I found out one thing. Anybody know a kid named Draco Malfoy?"

Raven and Robin both answered, "Yeah?" and then glanced at each other.

"Well, he's the son of one of the Death Eaters. I hear one of Voldemort's closest men, too."

Raven gasped in realization. So this is why she could always feel such evil radiating off of the boy. It was in his blood.

As the team filed out to leave, Starfire and Robin stalled to pick up their items. Once everyone was gone, Robin turned to the girl.

"Uh, Star, you know the…um… ball?"

"Yes, Robin?" answered Starfire, her eyes wide with hope and anticipation.

"Uh…" Robin neglected to see this obvious apprehension, and asked, "Are you going with anyone?"

"No!"

"Oh, well, neither am I… and… uh…" He looked up to see Starfire staring at him, and realized that he had taken an uncanny and very obvious interest in his steel toed boots. "Never mind."

As Robin was finding the answers to the mysteries of life in the rivets of his boots, Starfire's eyes dimmed with disappointment. Robin moved quickly to leave, and Starfire stopped him by touching his shoulder.

"Robin?"

"Yeah, Star?"

"Would you go to the ball with me? We could have dancing and eating and fun!"

Robin's eyes lit up in happiness and a little humiliation at being such a coward.

"Of course!" He took her in his arms and hugged her, and they stood there in each other's embrace.

After a few minutes, they left, hand in hand.

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Raven again found themselves alone to think and read. Harry was fully aware that the ball was coming up soon, and realized that he had to ask her to the ball. He wasn't sure how to go about this, especially with the incident this morning in Charms, which he was still rather irked and hurt about. He looked over to see Raven immersed in a book.

"Raven?"

She looked up.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Um… what are you reading?"

"Oh… Green Angel. By Alice Hoffman. American author. You should read it. It's beautiful and sad. One of my favorite books."

She looked into his eyes with her purple ones. A connection formed between the two of them. Harry moved to see the back cover of the book where Raven was on the couch. He sat down next to her.

She read the passage she was reading to him.

"I was too shy to speak, but on my next birthday I would turn sixteen. Everything would change then. I would cast away my fears and step into my future. I would comb the tangles from my hair and wash the dirt away. When I walked through town, people would whisper, _Is that Green?_ And I would say, _Yes, it's me, I've been here all along, but you've been too blind to see._"

She looked into his green eyes.

"Your eyes are green," she said, as if noticing for the first time.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Green…" She repeated the last part of the passage. "_Been too blind to see…_"

At that moment, Harry was overwhelmed with his feelings. He drew her waist towards him and she obliged, almost subconsciously moving her arms to his neck and one of her hands to his hair. As she ran her fingers through his black hair, he pulled her back onto him, using one of fingers to draw her chin towards him and moving his mouth to hers. They kissed passionately, connecting in every way. They could feel each other think. She nipped at his bottom lip, and he moved his tongue into her mouth. Raven could feel herself spinning. She ran her hands up his chest, and he pulled her closer. Her hand brushed his scar.

They both felt the jolt, and sprung apart to opposite ends of the couch as if electricity had shocked them.

Raven sat motionless, staring at Harry with wide purple eyes. He looked back at her, equally surprised, and affected by the burn he had just felt. His body tingled for the touch of her again, but anger and frustration and hate boiled inside of him at his scar, his curse, and why she had made it hurt.

"What is it with you?"

Raven was shocked. This was the boy who had just opened her up, who had just kissed her with more passion than she had ever felt in her entire life. She felt as if her mind had been ripped open, all her secrets completely exposed. Not only had she been shocked by his passion, but by whatever force was held inside that scar, that boy, his mind.

"What the hell!"

"What is your problem?" Harry moved off the couch, standing and staring down at her.

"_My _problem? Weren't you the one just kissing me? What the hell are you talking about?" Raven got up to face him at eye level.

"What is your problem with touching people? Why do you shut people out so much!"

"Why are you so angry? What the fuck is _your_ problem?"

"All of a sudden we're kissing, and I feel like we've connected, and then you move away from me. What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? I have no problem! You're the one who moved away!"

"You did too! I felt like I hated you!"

_I must control my emotion_, thought Raven. But this was hard after what had just happened. She felt herself give way to another outburst filled with sadness and rage. "Then why did you kiss me? You're such a bastard! I hate you! If you're going to be so romantic and kiss me, then you can't all of a sudden start yelling at me!"

"Then why do you have such a problem with people touching you?"

"_What!_"

"Yeah, and helping you! Like today, in Charms! I wanted to protect you! Malfoy's a fucking jerk! And yet you won't even let anyone in close enough to affect you!"

"What the fuck! I didn't do that because of you!"

"Yeah, but I felt betrayed! Why the hell are you so bloody selfish?"

"ME? I'm selfish? What, am I not allowed to be angry? Look at yourself!" No one had ever said this to Raven before. She knew that she didn't like to open herself to people, but no one had ever had a problem with it. People had just ignored her.

"You're so… bipolar! One second you make me want to kiss you, and the next I want to keep you away from me! WHY DO YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE THAT!" Harry felt confused, and had no idea. He needed an explanation.

"Listen to yourself, asshole! What, do you just expect a girl to make out with you and then find some reason to ditch her because you're through! I thought you lo…" She trailed off. Tears were brimming at her eyes.

"You thought I what?"

"Shut up." The tears that threatened to spill down her face scared Raven more than she had ever been scared before. Emotion… "You're no better than Malfoy."

Harry was taken aback. Malfoy was evil. He'd always known it. And this… this was her opinion of him- he was no better than Malfoy. He looked up at Raven, the senseless anger and hate fading from his eyes. She was furious. She wouldn't forgive him.

Raven ran up the stairs to her dorm. She jumped onto the bed, quickly shutting the curtains, and went into her meditative trance. But she couldn't hold it. She couldn't focus. She panicked and could hear her heart thumping. She attempted again. It didn't work. The words wouldn't come. She couldn't remember. Azarath, zinthion… No. That wasn't it. Why couldn't she remember? She'd done it every day since she was little! Raven collapsed on her bed, tears running noiselessly down her face as she drifted away into dreamless sleep, confusion rattling her brain and feeling the tingle of Harry's lips on hers still.

Harry collapsed on the chair in front of the fire. He had no idea what he had just done. Why he was so angry. Sure, what she had done in Charms had been rude and had no excuse, but that was no reason for him to blow up at her. What had he done? For one thing, he had ruined all chances of going to the ball with her. And secondly, he needed to figure out why his scar had hurt when she had touched it. She wasn't evil. But it had to have been that. He hadn't been angry at her entirely; he had been angry at his curse, and at whatever evil was somehow within her, without her will. Harry fell asleep in the chair, depressed beyond words and disgusted at himself for what he had done.

* * *

That night in the Slytherin common room, Draco Malfoy waited by the edge of the fire. He looked into the fireplace, expecting his father's head. Finally it appeared. He had been ordered there that night to receive special instructions from his fugitive father. All of a sudden the countenance of Lucius Malfoy appeared.

"Draco!"

Draco jumped.

"Hello father."

"Draco, let me tell you what your dear father has been up to."

As Lucius relayed the plan to his son, Draco's eyes grew wide.

"You really hope to gather this power through mere teachers?"

"Not only them, Draco. Which is where you come in. There is a girl in your class. Her name is Raven." Draco drew in his breath. "I need you to… get her to trust you. She is essential to our plan. She is powerful beyond measure, yet she does not know this. Do not underestimate her. Your duty is to…" The wizard chuckled wickedly. "court her. When the time is right, we will take her away to be used to bring the Dark Lord to full power, along with the famous Harry Potter. Be ready, Draco."

* * *

The next morning was the most awkward Harry had ever experienced. He hadn't apologized because his courage (or lack thereof) had not allowed him to. And suffice to say, he doubted a simple apology would be enough.

Raven had entered the great hall, and upon seeing Harry, looked away. She went over to Hermione's side, sitting three people away from Harry as if he wasn't even there. She wasn't being snobbish about him. He felt like he was invisible to her.

Hermione looked at Raven, glared at Harry, and said nothing.

Ron turned to Harry. "Quite a row you two had last night."

Harry cringed in humiliation. "You… you… heard?"

"Mate, everyone in the entire house could hear you two carrying on. Heard every word. Would've come down, but we were all afraid you two had taken out wands on each other."

Raven had suddenly gotten up. She looked at Harry for the first time, not seeing through him, and then walked over the Slytherin table. Harry felt his heart sink. Raven walked over to Draco, tapped him on the shoulder, and asked him something. Draco's eyes lit up in glee, and he replied to her, smirking happily. She turned curtly and walked back to her place next to Hermione. Hermione, though she looked at Raven with slight disappointment at first, then changed to her expression to one of understanding.

Draco smirked cajolingly across the way at Harry. Harry got up and left. He couldn't take it anymore. As he walked to the bathroom and, after relieving himself, returned to the hall, he ran into the gloating bastard himself.

Draco smiled at him. "So, Potter, guess who just asked me to the winter ball?"

"Your mother."

"Guess again, Potter. Raven's mine for an entire evening. Suck it up and admit you've lost."

"No. Because you're daft and she's only doing it to spite me."

"Maybe in the beginning, Potter. But not by the end."

"If you hurt her, I swear…"

"What, Potty? You'll come after me with your little wand and Weasley?"

Harry glared at him, and stalked around him. He marched into the great hall, and tried not to show his anger as he grabbed his bookbag and to his first class. Professor McGonagall needless to say, was surprised to see him as the _first_ into the classroom, instead of his usual last, late self. As he was obviously boiling in anger, she refrained from prying.

* * *

Author's Note:

I do not own Harry Potter or Teen Titans. I wish I did. Nor do I own any copyright laws to Alice Hoffman's _Green Angel_, which I also wish I did. Sorry it took me so long to update. I had two cups of coffee this evening and it's currently 3:13 in the morning. I felt in a writing mood.

Later gaters.

Ravenwings13


End file.
